


Alexander you need to eat

by Pinxku



Series: Alexander angst and more [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eating Disorders, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, John is a Good Friend, Self-care is important, Starvation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Alexander doesn't have an eating disorder. It just he forgets to eat sometimesIt's just he forgets because he is used to being hungry from his young age. Besides his excellency needs the food than he does anyway
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens
Series: Alexander angst and more [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552390
Comments: 14
Kudos: 300





	Alexander you need to eat

Alexander doesn't have an eating disorder. He isn't afraid that he doesn't look good. That he looks fat. He knows he probably can never be fat with all those ribs showing so clearly.

It's just he forgets. And It's just he is used to being hungry from his young age. Used to going days without food. Used to feeling like his stomach was trying to eat itself and ignoring it. Used to the feeling of starving so painful it left you motionless on the floor. He is from a very poor family after all.

So now in the army where the supply of food was small. Where all these men were starving not used to it like he was. He just kinda forgets it.

One day he was sitting on desk his Excellency gone for a moment. Alexander responding to the letters from congress and desperately trying to get more food for them. He had already told them that 

"they had resorted to eating their horses." 

This was not quite true but if they didn't get any help soon they just might. That was a really depressing thought. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

John walks in with a small plate of food. He set it down on his friend's desk. 

"I knew you would be working so I brought it here, you need to eat more Alex" he sais fondly.

"Thank you, John, I'll eat it later" Alexander promised with a smile. After John leaves he gets back to work. He did not eat it later.  
He just doesn't remember to

After an hour or so his Excellency General George Washington walks in. Alexander moves to stand and as he does he notices the untouched plate of food on his desk he had forgotten. His eyes move from his commanding officer to the plate and he makes a decision. 

He wasn't that hungry anyway and his excellency would need the would if he was going to lead them to victory.

So he takes the plate and gives it to his excellency. When Washington asks he tells him he had already eaten.

This keeps happening over the weeks. When he should eat he would forget it under all the work. Then he would later give it yo his excellency or one of his comrades because they would need it more than him. He was just a small soldier. As long as he could hold a pen he would be fine.

He would still eat on an occasion when John would make him or when he was with other people because it was hard to forget to eat when you were with them. Though somehow he manages anyways. He would talk and forget to eat and then give it to others who are still left hungry. Because he wasn't.

As tine goes his already small frame was getting smaller. He was getting more tired and he was constantly cold. But he would ignore that automatically too used to it to take notice. The workload was getting bigger and the food supply smaller. It was easy to forget. There just was too much work to do.

What he could not ignore was that now when he tried to eat he just couldn't. He would almost throw up by simply smelling food now. This only made him eat less. Forget easier.

He is concerning his friends and Washington. They could see that Alexander was getting weaker. He was becoming more bone than flesh. They did their best but there was simply so much to do and so little food to make it efficient.

Washington finally put a stop to it. Accidentally. He was bringing the food for Alex today. He was growing worried. For some reason, his boy was not eating and now Alexander was starting to look very sick and so small. It was clear he wasn't eating and even though their food supply was small it wasn't this bad. Yet...

He walks right next to hid aid-de-camp who was hard at work as always.

"Alexander take a break and eat son"

Alexander turned to protest the son part when he smells the beans on the plate. Without a warning, he was moving away his stomach doing flips and he was throwing away his pretty much empty stomach.

Washington moves to steady him and when he was getting up everything tilts and he was plunging into darkness.

The general quickly catches his suddenly limp body before he falls on his face.

Next time he surfaces he is faced with concerned Washington and Laurens. He is apparently dangerously malnourished. When Washington asks why had he not eaten he answers honestly.

He had simply forgotten and his excellency needed it more than he did. Besides he was just simply used to it.

They both looked equally annoyed, concerned and guilty. The lecture he got about taking care of himself was a long, long conversation.

The next weeks were him eating under the sharp eyes of his friends or Washington.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash but I wanted go write it anyway. I'm not satisfied though...
> 
> Hey it's Finnish 102nd independence day! Woooo
> 
> Thank you for reading leave a like and comment! Those a very much appreciated!


End file.
